The jungle witch
by lynnferentinos
Summary: Once upon a time on a tropical island that is around by ocean. Lived a beautiful jungle girl and her boyfriend and her brother. Their names were Felicia, James and Lucas. These jungle people have been living on this island ever sense their cruise ship shink and they how been stranded on this island ever sense and they have been the only people that live on the island.
1. The queen's new slave

One day Felicia wanted to go exploring in the jungle by herself but what she did not know is that she went to the darkness side of the jungle. When she was walking she fell into a dutch that led to an underground throne room and sitting before her was the evil jungle queen alexina

Alexina: who dares to enter my throne room

Felicia: It is I Felicia

Alexina: awww a new slave has entered my throne, anyone that enters my throne room ends up being a slave forever, you shall serve me well

Felicia: I will never work for you

Alexina: Well I was hoping you will say that because if you refuse you can say goodbye to your boy toys

Then she pop up a video that was showing Lucas and James

Felicia: No don't hurt them

Alexina: well what is your change my dear, be a slave to me or the death of these boys

Felicia kneeled before the queen and said " Yes I will serve just told hurt them"

Alexina: " except choose, then she put Felicia's chin close to her face and said "now listen here my child, you make be a slave but you are not a prisoner meaning after I am done with you, you can return home but you must not tell anyone about this because if you do. Then those boys will not see another day so to make sure you don't tell anyone. I am going to have one of my spies to keep an eye on you. You will come to me every night when everyone is a sleep or not around do you understand my child

Felicia: yes

Alexina: oh and another thing you are only allowed to say yes my queen and you must bow everytime I gave you an order

Felicia: Yes my Queen as she bowed to the Queen

Then the Queen gave Felicia a shirtless white outfit that came with a shirt and it had chains on her hands and feet.

Alexina: Now stand next to me and feed me fruit

Felicia: yes my Queen

As she stand next to the queen and started to feed the queen fruit

Alexina: thank you my dear that will be all for now you can go home now

Felicia: yes my Queen as bowed before the queen again

So when Felicia got back to the tree house Lucas and James started to ran up to her and startd to ask her where has she been all this time, right about she was about to awsner she notice a bird in the tree that was standing over her so she just said

Felicia" I was just exploring

Lucas: for that long

Felicia: yes as she turned and walked away.


	2. what is wrong with her

Ever since that day Lucas and James have noticed that something has been very wrong with Felicia lately that is because she is not getting enough sleep and she keeps on lying to them on where she was going. That was when they had a enough so Lucas told James that he was going to talk to her.

Lucas: James I am going to try to talk to Felicia

James: ok Lucas good luck let me know how it goes because I am really worried about her

Lucas: So am I and I never seen her act like this before so I will catch on you later James

James: oh okay good luck Lucas

Lucas spotted Felicia coming out of the tree house and ran up to her

Lucas: Hey Felicia will it be okay if I can talk to you

Felicia: oh sure Lucas what is it that you want to talk to me about

As both of them were walking over to a log so that they can talk

Lucas: is everything okay

Felicia: yes of course I am

Lucas: stop lying Felicia I know that there is something wrong and you know if anything is bothering you, you can always tell me I just want you to know that.

Felicia: yeah I know that

Lucas: I knew something was wrong with you so what is the matter

Then Felicia got up and started to walk away and turned back to her brother and said

Felicia: I can't tell you and I can't tell you why

Lucas tried to reach out to grab her hand but she just ran back to the treehouse and to her room and started to cry on her bed and said

Felicia: I wish I can tell them but I can't because someone will get hurt

Then Felicia looked outside her window and saw the bird staring at her and grazing at her.

After Felicia lefted Lucas went back to where James was with Chip, Lucas started to walk up to them and James was the first to talk

James: so how did it go is Felicia okay

Lucas: I tried to talk to her but I didn't get anything out of her

James: What do you think we should do

Then chip decided to change the type and said

Chip: will we should worry about that later because we have to go to jungle warrior training so we can worry about Felicia later.

Then Chip ran up James shoulder

James: Yeah because we do not want to be late because we dont want to have George mad at us.

Then all of the boys lefted the tree house so that they can go to training meanwhile when they were headed to training Felicia was in her room getting all of the stuff that she will need to serve the Queen, but what she did not know was a little monkey sneak into her bag when she was not looking.


	3. a sneaky little monkey

When Felicia got to Queen Alexina's palace she started to un pack her bag. The queen was waiting her in the throne room

Alexina: Slave where are you I need you at once

Felicia: I will be right there my Queen

Before Felicia can continue to look through her bag and monkey came out

Felicia: Junior what are you doing here as she picked up the monkey and tried to hide in her arms

Felicia: I can't let her see you because then she will kill you

Junior: I followed you here because I wanted to know what you have been up but now I see what you been doing, so do you mind telling me what you are doing with the Queen.

Felicia: its a long story and you can not tell anyone especially Lucas and James because then lives will be lost. You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone hide because then they will get hurt

Junior saw the saddest on Felicia's face and he promise to not say a word and that was when he went inside her bag because he smelled a very bad scent and it was coming behind her and Felicia felt cold hands on her bare Shoulders it was queen Alexina

Alexina: What is taking you so long and who were you talking to.

Then Felicia turned around and saw the queen standing right behind her so she standed up and started to bow to her and said

Felicia: oh my Queen I didn't know you were coming so I was just getting ready to serve you my Queen. What are your wishes my Queen, I shall serve you well.

Alexina: oh very well then come along I lots of things that I want you to do for me the first thing I need you to do is to make tea, and make me Lunch and fan me.

Felicia: as you wish my Queen as she bowed and walked out of the attie with the Queen following her out of the room.

Felicia went into the kitchen to get the Queen her tea then for some reason Junior found himself in the Kitchen

Junior: do you want help Felicia

Felicia: oh no Junior I have to do this myself or she will figure out that I did not make it by myself .

Junior did not like watching Felicia wait on the Queen like some servant he wanted to help her but of he can't cause he made a promise not to tell anyone. So After Felicia made the tree she walked up to the throne room and Alexica was giving her a cold stare. Felicia kneeled before the Queen and said

Felicia: your tea my Queen

Queen: very good slave as she petted Felicia on the head like she was some pet , I am starting to feel hot in this throne room will you mind fanning me my dear.

Felicia: yes my Queen your wish is my command.

then Felicia grabbed the giant fan that was right behind her and started to fan Alexina.

Felicia: do you wish for anything else my queen

Alexina: just continue to fan me slave

Felicia: yes my Queen

Alexina just started to drink her tea and laid back as Felicia was fanning her

Alexina: do you love being a slave to me my child.

Felicia: yes my Queen

After an hour of fanning Alexina started to get tired of her slave fanning her

Alexica: Slave enough fanning and can you please refill this tea for me

Felicia: as you wish my queen and would you like anything to eat

Alexina: now that you mention it yes you can make me my dinner and then you can go

Felicia: thank you my Queen what would you like to eat my queen

Alexina: I would like a fruit salad now hurry and then you can go home

Then Felicia ran into the kitchen to get the Queen her salad and when she was done with her salad. Felicia was free to go home

Meanwhile when the boys were coming home from training, they spotted Felicia coming home from somewhere with junior slowly following behind her.

James ran over to his girlfriend and started to hug her

James: Felicia what happened why are you so tired

Felicia: I'm sorry James but I can't talk about it I just want to go to bed

James: but you didnt have dinner yet

Felicia just pushed him off of her and just said I am not hungry right now I just want to go to sleep.

After Felicia lefted Chip looked over at junior and asked do you know what is wrong with her

Junior oh no I don't but I have to go now


	4. from slave to pensioner

When Felicia got up to her room she started to feel so tried and boys can not stop thinking why she was acting like this.

Lucas: I already had my turn now it is your turn James and after all you are her boyfriend.

James: okay let's see what I can do

Then James walked into the bedroom where him and Felicia shared. He sat on the bed and petted her on her back

James: come on Felicia what is upsetting you so much

Then Felicia stopped crying for a second and look up at her boyfriend and she started to cry into his chest. Then James started to rub her back

Felicia really wanted to tell him but of course she can't because one of Alexinas spies or watching her. She stopped crying for a second and started to talk

Felicia: I am so sorry James I can't do this anymore, I have to leave

James: wait what why do you have to leave.

Felicia: its better for the both of us

Felicia just gave him a kiss and started to run away into the forest

Then Felicia was gone she ran steright to Queen Alexinas palace. The moment she got there she ran into attire and started to fall sleep on the floor. Wearing her slave outfit that Alexina went up in the attie and she noticed that her slave was sleeping on floor.

Alexina: I should have known that this was going to happen. She decided to come stay here because she couldn't stand not telling her boys about her being a slave to me.

Then the next morning Felicia wake up and noticed Alexina looking at her.

Felicia: good morning my queen what do you wish for breakfast this morning.

Alexina: you can give me my breakfast later but I want you to come to the throne room with me.

Felicia: as you wish my queen

As she bowed

When they got to the throne room Felicia bowed down to the queen and said

Felicia: what do you wish to speak to me my queen.

Queen Alexina just loved how Felicia is trying so hard to please her.

Alexina: I know why you slept over here last night. You couldn't keep your secret away from your boys so you ran away and you came here.

Felicia was shocked on how the queen known this.

Felicia: how did you know

Alexina: one of my spies told me and I saw you in the attire sleeping on the floor.

Felicia: yes my queen I couldn't keep this a secret anyone so I decided to stay here and serve you.

Alexina: very well then now that you are living here with me you will be sleeping every night in the attie and you will not go to sleep an less I tell you do you understand.

Felicia: yes my Queen

Alexina: no go make me breakfast slave and make it quick I want eggs and bacon and I want hot tea

Felicia: as your wish my queen

Then Felicia ran into the kictern to get the queens breakfast

Meanwhile back at the tree house the next morining James was still in his room right after Felicia ran away but he was to tried to stop her so he fell a sleep. So when he got up he saw Lucas and chip in the dining waiting for him.

Lucas: so how did it go did she open up to you.

James felt nervous and said It was must worst

Lucas: will how worst can it be

James: oh will its just that

Lucas: will come one James what happen last night with Felicia

James: you really don't want to know and there is nothing you can do to let me tell you.

Then Lucas looked at chip

Lucas: I know how yo make you talk then he grab James lucky comb and tried to drop into the boiling pod.

James: you wouldn't dare

Lucas: so tell me what happened last night.

Then junior walked in Lucas was just about to drop the cromb until junior stopped him

Lucas: junior what's wrong

Junior: you guys got to stop, I know where she is.

Than james looked at junior and asked

James: wait you knew Felicia ran away from home

Then that was Lucas was furious and started to scream at James

Lucas: What! Felicia ran away why didn't you stop her

James: I tried to but she was to fast

Junior: No that was not what I wanted to tell you

Lucas: will what is it where is Felicia

Junior: I think it will be much easilier if I show you guys.

Then Chip, James and Lucas all followed the baby money through the jungle and they have no idea what is up head or wher Junior is taking them. find out on the next chapter


End file.
